Looking up at the Stars
by ElectricCircuslover
Summary: Shadow likes looking up at the stars. This is what he has to say. Sorry, I didn't mean to scare people. I'm not quitting. There's too much stuff going on in my head and I can't think straight. I want to appologize to the people I worried. Feeling better n


Looking up at the Stars

ElectricCircuslover: I just felt like doing this. I had to clear my mind, because my mind is racing too much. I can't think straight anymore.

I look up at the stars all the time, feeling better about myself and my differences from my family. If my mom and dad found out about me sneaking out of window to look at the stars on the roof, I would probably get grounded real good. I just can't take my glowing red eyes of the darn things. They look so beautiful and colorful to see. I'll never be that way, as I was born pitch black with red eyes and demonic wings that I hide inside my back.

I don't get it to why I'm the black sheep of the family? I have no powers, I'm evil looking, and I'm colorless, excluding my red, pupil less eyes, but yet I look like my father, Stitchie, and Berrie somewhat. Where did I come from? I couldn't possibly be part of this family if I'm like this, could I? I don't think I'll ever know while I'm age four. My gosh, they look beautiful. Those stars shine so brightly and the colors of them make me jealous. I don't know why I like them. I just do, just like my fetish with tails. I just love tails and stars.

Dad says stars are really giant balls fire and they come in varieties. He even told me once, that there was a planet that had its own star that went up and around it, as if the planet was tipped over. I'm amazed with stars and they look beautiful, just like my mom. My mom says we're all cute, but I think she's just saying that because we're her kids. Cute is colorful and appealing, and I'm not colorful or appealing. Heck, I scare her to death with my eyes at night, when I try to sleep in my parent's room. I hate the dark. Weird things live in the dark. Monsters under the bed, scary clowns in the closet, and aliens in the attic. Wait…I'm an alien. Well, just something scaring living in the attic. Stitchie and Spring make fun of me all the time because I'm deeply scared of the dark and clowns…horrible things. They laugh at me when I sleep in my parent's room. It's just not fair at all.

Sometimes the stars out in my window help calm my nerves when it's nighttime. My mind wonders off into a carefree place in my mind. Every so often the stars and moon would light up most of the room at night. Unfortunately, it lights up my closet too, revealing the big mess of toys that Stitchie never organizes. But there is one thing I hate about that closet, and that's the stupid inflatable clown Stitchie, Andy, and I got last Christmas. When the moon and stars shine on it, the clown stares at me. It stands there on top of the mess, mocking my fear of it. I try not to look at it, but my eyes stay spellbound to it all the time. My mind races, thinking impossible thoughts about the stupid toy, as I look up at the stars, feeling comfort and glee as I stare at them. In the end, I end up in my parent's bed, scaring my mom, yet again.

The thing I also don't get is why my mom is afraid of the dark, just like me? I thought grown-ups weren't afraid of anything and that's why we feel safe with them when children, like me, become afraid? Maybe it's a girl thing? Then again, Spring isn't scared of the dark and I'm not a girl. Well, Andy COULD pass of as a girl, but he's not scared of the dark. If he found out if I said that he might knock out my loose tooth. Maybe, I will tell him and get money from the tooth fairy. Then again, I don't think that would be a good idea. It's bad enough Santa Clause doesn't come over here anymore because Stitchie beat him up for getting coal last year. Stupid Stitchie, he ruins all the good holidays.

Well, good thing Stitchie can't ruin the beauty of stars. I guess that's why it's called 'star power' because it's too good to ruin. They look so nice up in the sky. Millions and millions of them up there, just shining with all their colorful heavenly bodies. I just want to touch one so I could be colorful and beautiful. Sadly, I'll never be colorful. Why must I be different from my family? They're either super strong or really good singers that turns thing good or evil with each musical note heard. Some can see in the dark or others can see inside things with x-ray vision. What do I get? A pair of demonic wings and pitch black fur with bright red eyes. Mom says I'm a late bloomer, but I don't believe her. I may not have special powers or can do tricks like my brothers and sisters, but I'm the only one how loves the wonderful colors of stars and…I like tails too, but mostly stars. One of these nights, I see a fallen star and wish for powers just like my family. A wish that would make me eternally happy. Until then, I'll wait and enjoy the stars…

(Little does Shadow know, the powers he inherits from Shadow Stitch will make him miserable for the rest of his life)


End file.
